Eva's Daughter
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: CharmedHarryPotter Crossover. Camille goes to the Charmed ones to get away from her father who just happens to be Voldermort. Chris, Wyatt and there new friend Camille go to hogwarts
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed.

Chapter One

Dark Lord's Throne Room

"Avery, tell me, have you found them yet?" The Dark Lord asked his right hand

man.

"No, my Lord. I do know, however, that they are in America." The man named Avery

answered.

"Well, find them. I want them with me. And do it fast! Crucio." He said while

pointing his wand at Avery. Avery fell to the ground, screaming and twitching.

After a few second, the Dark Lord lifted up his wand.

Avery stood up, still twitching slightly. "Yes, my Lord. We will do everything

in our power to find them."

Just then, a man with long, white blonde hair appeared in the room. "My

apologies that I am late, my Lord, but I have found them."

"Tell me, Malfoy, where are they." The Dark Lord growled.

"Well, your wife is living as a muggle in San Francisco, a city in California,

which is in, as Avery said, America." He declared.

"Malfoy, you have done well. Now, since you found them, I want you to go and

bring them to me. I don't care how you do it, just get them here!." The Dark

Lord commanded.

"Yes, my Lord." He then disappeared from the room with a 'pop'.

San Francisco

105 Chandler Street

"Mom, I'm going out later tonight is that okay?" Camille yelled down the stairs

to her mother.

"Sure Camille! But remember what I told you! No powers!" Her mother Eva called

from the kitchen.

"I will. Are you working later tonight?" Camille asked.

"Nope, I should be here all night." Eva answered. Then there was knocking at the

door.

Eva yelled up the steps to her daughter. "I'll get it!"

When she opened the door, there stood the man with long, white blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Eva whispered.

"My queen," He said softly.

"Who's at the door, mom?" Camille asked, bounding down the stairs. Her dark

brown haired bobbed behind her and her eyes of the same color showed confusion.

"Ah, this must be your daughter. What did you say her name was?" Malfoy said

with a smirk.

"I'm Camille and it would be nice to know who you are." She said. She saw the

look in her mom's eye; the look that said she was frightened.

"Well, Lucius, would you like to come in?" Eva said holding the door open. She

couldn't help shaking.

"Of course. We have a lot to talk about." Eva led him into the living room.

"Please have a seat. I'll put on some tea. Camille, would you please help me?"

"Of course," They walked to the kitchen, however, not knowing that Lucius

followed them to the door and was listening.

"Cam, listen to me, you know I love you, right?" Eva asked.

"Yeah mom, I love you too, but what's going on and who is that man out there?"

The sixteen year old was now more confused than ever.

Her mother walked over to a drawer that Camille had never been allowed to open.

Eva pulled out two envelopes.

"Cam, you have to get out of here. Teleport to the manner give this letter to

the Charmed Ones." She said handing Camille one of the letters. "This letter

explains everything about your father to you. You have to hurry. I won't be here

when you get back. Remember, I love you so much. Just hurry."

"Mom, come with me," Camille pleaded.

"I can't. Cam, listen to me. That man was sent by your father and if I don't go

back with him, he will kill me then he will go after you. Now go." She

commanded.

Camille, sighed, defeated. She hugged her mother one last time, and whispered,

"I love you," and then teleported away.

A/N Camille's teleports look like white lighters orbs except there not light

blue but dark pink.

Please review


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Charmed.

Chapter Two

Halliwell Manner

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell along with their half sister Paige Matthews were

getting ready to go to P3, Pipers club, when they saw pink lights coming from

the pantry.

"Did you guys just see that?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. Do you think it could be a Dark Lighter?" Phoebe asked

"No. Dark Lighter's orbs are black. This one was pink." Piper said and then

walked into the pantry to find Camille there, gripping tightly to the two

envelopes in her hand.

"Are you the Charmed Ones?" She asked. The sisters could tell she was scared.

"Yeah, and who are you?' Piper inquired.

"I'm Eva's daughter, Camille." Camille prayed they would know who Eva was.

"Eva? You mean like Gypsy doctor Eva? We haven't seen her in over 17 years!"

Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah. She told me to give you this." She handed them one of the letters. "She

said that it would explain everything."

Phoebe took the letter and read it. "Oh, God," Was all she said before handing

it to Paige who just stood there, shocked. Then she gave it to Piper. She was

the first to speak after they all read it.

"It says that you were given a letter as well and that it should explain

everything." She said to Camille.

"Yeah,"

"Have you read the letter?" Phoebe asked.

"No,"

"Well, then I suggest you sit down and read it while the three of us go upstairs

and talk okay?" Paige said. Camille nodded, and yhen the three sisters walked

out of the room and went up to the attic.

The parlor

Camille sat down in a wicker chair and opened her letter.

My dearest Camille,

If you are reading this, that means that you are with the Charmed Ones. I have

sent you to them because I am incapable of protecting you from your father. Your

name is Camille Morgan Riddle. Of course, you already knew that. You bare your

father's last name. His name was Tom Riddle. You're probably wondering why I am

telling you this. No, your father isn't dead, but now goes by the name Lord

Voldemort. There is a whole other world out there for Witches and Wizards. I

was visiting London seventeen years ago when I was attacked by dark hooded men

who call themselves Death Eaters. They thought I was a muggle (non-magic

person). I used my Gypsy powers on them, but there were too many. They

kidnapped me and took me to their master. He took me as his mistress and forced

me to marry him. Then I got pregnant with you. Before you were born, he was

defeated. The Death Eaters all spread through out the world, fearing for their

lives. I ran too, but not for my life. For yours. I didn't

love your father; to tell you the truth, I hated him. He forced himself on me

all most every night that he wasn't out killing muggles. I wouldn't take it

back, though, because of you. I now have you with me and I wouldn't change that

for the world. I love you so much.

You are with the Charmed Ones because I can't protect you. That is because your

father has returned. I have to go to him so that he won't come after you. I

plan on telling him that I had a miscarriage so that you will be free to live

your life. I know you have powers. I want you to know this and I'm not trying to

scare you, just warn you. Camille, you are one of the most powerful witches in

the world. Let the Charmed Ones train you. I pray that some day, you will come

and save me from your father. Remember, I love you always. I love you a google

Snickers bars.

Love your mother,

Eva

Camille laughed a little at the end. Her mother would say that to her every

night she went to bed. Google meant a lot.

"I love you a google Milky Ways mom." Camille whispered to herself.

The Attic

"What are we going to do? Life is crazy around here with two teenagers! Wyatt

being eitheen and Chris sixteen! And now we have another teenager in the house!

And a girl, at that! A girl the SAME AGE as Chris!" Piper exclaimed, rather

loudly.

"But Piper, what are we going to do? We can't just send her out into the world

with this crazy wizard guy after her." Phoebe told Piper.

"Yeah, and think of the times that Eva helped us! And now she is asking us to

help and train her daughter." Paige added in. "Besides, she is one of the most

powerful witches out there, maybe even as powerful as Wyatt and Chris. We can't

just send her out into the world. Evil may get a hold of her."

"Paige, she needs guidance. What about the magic school?" Piper asked.

"We don't have any more room left. When people found out that a Charmed One was

running the school, they kept entering their kids. The classes are full enough

already." Paige answered.

"Is that why you said no to Wyatt and Chris?" Piper asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry Piper, but yeah! Since you're their mother, I figured they really didn't

need all the school's training." Paige said sheepishly.

"I never thought I would hear myself say this, but we need to ask the elders.

LEO!" Piper shouted to the ceiling.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

Chapter Three

Parlor

Camille was just sitting there, rereading her mother's letter for the third time

in a row when light blue orbs appeared. They then took on human forms of two

guys. One looked about eighteen and had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His

hair came to rest on his shoulders. The other one looked more around her age.

He had short brown hair and brown eyes. They were both really cute.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked, rather rudely.

"I'm Camille," She answered, slightly taken aback.

"Are you a witch?" He asked in the same tone.

"Yeah, what of it?" Camille got annoyed.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

'God, what is with the 3rd degree here?' Camille thought to herself. "I really

don't see how that is any of your business." She said aloud.

"I'm going back to the magic school," The blonde said. He could see the tension

between the two and he didn't want to get into the middle of it. He orbed away.

"Well, maybe I should make you see." The brunette said.

"It would be nice to see you try," Camille said with a grin.

The brunette then started to throw orb balls at her. She was easily dodging

them. Then Camille waved her hand and the wind picked up. It threw the brunette

into the old grandfather clock.

"What is going on down here?" Piper asked, running down the stairs, followed

closely by Paige and Phoebe.

"He started it," Camille said, pointing to the brunette, not really wanting to

get into trouble because she just met these people.

"Chris?" Piper asked sternly/

"What? I come here and find this strange girl in the house with smart-ass

comments! What am I supposed to think?" He asked.

"Chris, she is a guest in this house," Phoebe scolded. "And don't use that

language."

"Well, not all guests are innocents," He said, ignoring Phoebe's last comment.

He stood up and brushed himself off. Just then, more blue orbs arrived and a

man took shape.

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

"Leo, this is-," Paige started, gesturing toward Camille.

"Camille, I know" Leo finished. "She is an elemental witch; one of the most

powerful. The elders have been keeping tabs on her to make sure she stays out

of trouble." Leo said.

"Lovely. Well guess what trouble found me." Camille said sarcastically, showing

him the letter that her mom had written. He paled and Piper read it over his

shoulder.

"We got one that was similar," She said.

"I bet you did. So did you figure out what you're going to do with me?" Camille

asked, rudely.

"We were hoping Leo had an idea," Piper told her.

"Well, the Magic School here is full... but I can talk to the elders about you

going to Hogwarts," Leo said.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a magic school in England and is run by one of the most powerful Wizards

of all time, Albus Dumbledore. If she needs to be safe, then that is where she

needs to be."

"We meet a Wizard before and he was evil," Piper said.

"Yes, but most Wizards are good. Although, some can turn evil, much like Lord

Voldemort." Leo said.

"Don't you mean my father?" Camille said with hatred.

"Wait a minute, her father is evil? Doesn't that make her evil?" Chris asked.

"Oh my God, he's right. I'm evil aren't I?" Camille asked, worried.

"Oh, no, honey, you're not evil! Just because your father is doesn't mean that

you are. You have to be guided into being evil." Paige said and came up and gave

her a hug.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, eyeing Camille suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure. We used to let Wyatt play with a demon baby until they

moved away." Piper said.

"You did what!?" Chris practically screamed.

"Yeah, we had to get him back to his father, who was human. He really was a

sweet boy." Paige said.

"What? I'm so confused right now." Chris sighed, shaking his head.

"We'll tell you later. Now, Leo, how do we contact this Bumblebee guy?" Phoebe

asked.

"Dumbledore and I have to go ask the elders," With that, he orbed away.

A/N: Please Review. And thank you to my beta-ers


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

Chapter Four

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Chris shouted.

"Well hunny see Eva's mother is the old friend of the family and she needs us to protect her daughter." Piper said.

"And what was that part about her father being evil?"

"Well you see Eva was kind of raped by a evil wizard and she had a kid a.k.a Camille." Phoebe said.

Just then Leo orbed back in.

"The elders say that they are going to contact Albus but until then they want he to have some protection and have assigned Chris as her White Lighter." He said.

"What!" Chris and Camille shouted at the same time.

"Leo are you serious we walked downstairs and found them trying to kill each other." Paige said.

"Chris is that true?" Leo asked.

"Well she wouldn't tell me who she was and I thought maybe she was evil." He said trying to act all innocent.

"Oh you so know I wasn't evil I told you who I was." Camille said.

"Whatever." Chris said.

"You really need to get the hell over yourself."

"I need to get over myself. You come into our home and ask for protection I think I am obligated to get concerned just what exactly do you need protection from." Chris was still shouting.

"Your right I never should have come here it wasn't my choice it was my mothers I never should have left her. I think I'll just be going now." She said running out of the house and down the street.

**Camille's POV **

'I know I shouldn't have I ever went there. I now have no clue where the hell my mother is. Scratch that I don't even know if she is alive. God I am just so worried about her. I get the fact that she wrote me a letter and everything but I really couldn't give a flying fuck. I need her with me now. I should have told me then we wouldn't be in that mess. ERRRRRRR god I just wish I could talk to her one last time.'

Just then a light blue orb appeared in front of me. Then Chris took form. 'Oh god just what I need now.' I started walking in the opposite direction.

"Camille wait."

"Why should I?" I yelled over my shoulder to him.

"Because I need to talk to you." I heard him call back.

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"You got 2 minutes. Start talking." I said.

"I'm sorry I acted hostile to you. But you have to understand that we get a lot of imposters in that house and I really didn't know if you were evil or not." He said.

"Was that an apology?" 'Wow did Mr. Protective really just apologize. Ha I bet that's one of his first.'

"Yes it was and I think that since I am going to be your white lighter that we are going to have to start getting along." He said in a I-Know-More-Then-You-Do voice.

"Whatever just drop the attitude." I said.

"Lets just get back to the manner. Do you need me to orb you back?" I could tell he was trying to be nice. He was kind of cute when he was this way.

"No I got it." I then did my teleport thing leaving him behind. When I arrived back at the manner I could tell he followed.

A/N: Please Review. I know short but what can I say my hands are cramped I just typed a bunch of stuff for school.


	5. Chapter Five

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter though sometimes I do wish I owned future Chris and Draco Malfoy. But sadly I don't _tear _sniffle sniffle.

A/N: Please Review and thank to all my nice reviewers. And flashbacks will be in italics.

**Chapter Five**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Camille had packed all her things and was getting ready for Dumbledore's arrival he was supposed to pick her Chris and Wyatt up at 10:00 that morning she thought back to the meeting she the sisters Leo, Chris and Wyatt had with Dumbledore the night her and Chris came back from declaring a truce.

_**Flashback**_

_Albus Dumbledore appeared in the pantry with a loud pop and just looked around and nodded at Paige, Piper, and Phoebe and shook Leo's hand. He smiled at Chris, Wyatt, and Camille. _

"_Now I believe we have some matters to discuss." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_Yes I believe we do." Leo said._

"_When your mother got away from Voldermort she came to me at Hogwarts telling me about her daughter. I cased a charm to keep her hidden from him but after the years it weakened and he found Eva." Dumbledore said the twinkle now gone from his eyes. _

"_So that's why they didn't come sooner because you had that charm thing on us. Right?" Camille asked. _

"_Yes. Now you need protection and since there is no room at the American magic school for you I would like you, Chris, and Wyatt to attended Hogwarts at least till the end of 6th year and for Wyatt 7th." Dumbledore said._

"_Wait a minute why Wyatt I thought just Chris was Camille's whitelighter?" Piper said. "Leo what aren't you telling us?" Piper asked now suspicious. _

"_Well um................" He said. _

"_Leo." Piper said with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Ok well they think that maybe she would need more then one eyebrow since well Chris doesn't have a full healing power and nether does Wyatt so add two half together and you get one." Leo said kind of nervous._

"_Now Leo what was so hard about you telling us that?" Paige asked. _

"_Now that this is all fixed I'll be here around 10:00 in the afternoon in one week." Dumbledore said and disappeared with a loud pop." _

_**End of Flash back**_

She had just closed her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. She had been using the spare room that belonged to Chris during her stay here.

"Come in." Just when she said it Chris walked in and smiled at her.

"I just came in to get my um......." He said pointing to the top drew which Camille knew held his boxers she knew this because one night she couldn't sleep and well decided to snoop. She just smiled and played innocent and went to lie on the bed while he walked over an opened it. He wasn't shy at all he pulled out all the things in the draw and walked downstairs.

She then picked up her own suit case and duffle bag then proceeded to walk downstairs. However on her way down she lost her footing and tripped she was about to go flying down the stairs when a blue orb appeared out of no where and caught her. Camille looked up and saw Wyatt. (A/N: Hahaha bet you thought it was going to be Chris.....laughs evilly.)

"Um........Thanks Wyatt." She said.

"No problem. What are whitelighters for except to guard and protect?" He replied setting her up right.

She just smiled and nodded.

"So you all packed?" He said looking at her bags.

"Yeah I guess I am." She said grabbing her Duffle bag as Wyatt grabbed her suitcase and carried it down the steps.

Just then a loud pop and appeared Dumbledore in the living room. He looked at them and nodded. Then Leo, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe walked in and Piper started crying she then ran and hugged both her sons.

"Jesus mom don't get so touchy." Wyatt said trying to pull away.

"Oh Wyatt hush up its hard letting your son go." She said hugging him tighter.

"Hey what am I chopped liver." Chris said.

"Oh course not hunny." Piper said hugging him tight too.

"So is everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked after everyone had hugged.

"Yeah I guess." Camille said.

Dumbledore then pulled out an old stiletto heel. "It's called a portkey and when you touch it at a certain time it take you to a certain place. Wyatt, Chris, Camille all you need is to put one finger on it." When they did they felt a pull on there navel and appeared in front of an old looking pub.

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. Sadly. **

**A/N: Please Review. **

**Chapter Six**

"Wow. That was so cool." Camille said.

"Am I supposed to feel dizzy?" Wyatt said.

"I'll see your dizziness and raise sickness." Chris said slightly green.

"Oh both your both such wimps. Suck it up for god sack." Camille said.

They both just glared at her. While Dumbledore tried to hide a smile.

"Children that's enough. Now if you would please follow me." Dumbledore said walking towards horseless carriages. "Now we are going to have you be sorted during dinner. Chris and Camille as 6th years and Wyatt as a 7th year. Tomorrow we are going to have to take you to Diagon Ally to get some of your school supplies." Dumbledore explained.

Chris just shrugged while Camille and Wyatt nodded. When the carriage stopped they got out and Dumbledore led them up to a giant castle.

"Wow." Camille said.

"It's like out of a fairy tale." Chris said.

"I so can't believe you just said that." Camille said trying not to laugh at the fact that Chris just acted so much like a girl.

"Shut it you." Chris hissed to her.

When they entered the great hall dinner wasn't yet started and Dumbledore lead them up to the head table to wait. Slowly people started walking in. Then Dumbledore stood up to make the announcement.

"Students, Teachers I would like to announce that we have 3 new students joining us and they have to be sorted." Dumbledore said.

A woman with gray hair pulled back into a tight bun brought out a stool and a old looking hat.

_Christopher Halliwell _

Chris's name was called and he stepped forward and the hat was placed on his head. Then it started talking into his ear.

"_Hmm.........a charmed ones son.........you saved your brother from turning evil...........nothing is braver then that.....................GYFENDOR_." The hat shouted the last part. There were a lot of cheers from the table to the left of the great hall expectably from the girls. Chris went over and sat with them.

_Wyatt Halliwell_

Wyatt's name was called and he stepped up and the hat was placed on his head and then it started to talk.

"_Hmm............very smart.............oh and look at this you're the future leader of the world well I was thinking Raveclaw but now I changed my mind better be................GRYFENDOR." _It shouted the last part. More cheering. Wyatt went and took a seat next to Chris.

_Camille Riddle_

When her name was called silence filled the room.

'Oh great' Camille thought as she got up and the hat was placed on her head.

"_Hmm the heir of Slytherin has returned no challenge for this one...................SLYTHERIN." _it shouted there were cheers coming form the table on the opposite side of the room from Wyatt and Chris.

Camille got up and sat down at the table next to a white haired boy and a girl with what looked like a pug face. Chris and Wyatt just grinned at her noting how unhappy she was to be there.

"So what year are you going to be in?" The girl with a pug face asked.

"Oh. Um. 6th." Camille said looking back at her plate. She was still pretty shocked at how the food appeared.

"So the name Riddle sounds familiar. Where have I heard it." The blonde said in fake thinking mode.

"I wouldn't know it is the only thing my father ever gave me." Camille said.

"So I take it Tom Riddle is your father." The blonde said smirking some more.

"Yes I would say he was." Camille said through her teeth. She sent a pleading look at Chris and Wyatt but they didn't see it.

"I'm sorry what were your names again." Camille said trying to sound innocent she really did forget them.

"Pansy Parkinson and that's Draco Malfoy." The pug face chick said. "And your Camille right?"

Camille just nodded and was so relived when people began to leave. She got up and followed one of the slytherins to the dorm and however didn't know the password.

"Lost?" She heard behind her. She turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and dark eyes and a nice build.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You can't be lost because anyone in the other houses would have to be crazy to wonder down the dungeons alone." He said with a smirk.

"No I'm not lost just new." Camille said.

"Really so does new girl have name." He said with more smirking.

"Does Mr. Smirk-a-lot have one?" Camille asked with a smirk of her own.

"Blaise Zabini" He said with a grin.

A/N: Please Review


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Seven

"I'm Camille." She said shaking his hand.

"You must have a last name." He said with a grin.

"Riddle." She said and when the portrait behind her grasped they turned around.

"Oh my Lady of Slytherin has returned please enter I had no clue it was you." The portrait then swung open.

"There goes me being undercover." Camille muttered to herself.

"So it's true then." Blaise said taking a seat on the couch.

"What true?" Camille asked sitting next to him.

"That the dark lord's daughter has come to Hogwarts." He said with a smirk.

Camille knew she had to play like she was happy about being _his _daughter. For her mothers sake at least.

"Yeah I could say she has. Now if you could be a dear and point me in the direction of my room." Camille said cheerfully.

"Up the left staircase and last doorway to the right." He said with a shrug and Camille followed his directions.

When she got to her room she found that it was empty. "Thank god." She said lying down on her bed she just wanted to cry.

Camille didn't understand why the charmed ones had sent her here where everyone know that she was the daughter of a killer. The worst part was that the house she got sorted into worshiped the ground her father walked on. She had to live up to that part. She then just let the tears come.

* * *

Chris was finally getting settled in his room when he all of a sudden felt like he was sad. He scanned his mind and saw pictures of Camille in a room painted green and silver and she was lying on a bed crying. He decided to orb to her. What he didn't see was that the door of his room opened just as he was orbing and there stood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

A/N: Please review. I know its short but my stepdad wants me to get off.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I so don't own.

A/n: Please Review and sorry this took so long

Chapter Eight

Camille looked up and saw Chris standing there. He came over and sat down on her bed next to her and just held her while she cried.

"I don't really think that holding me while I cry is one of your whitelighter jobs." Camille said.

"No but it is one of the jobs that comes with being a friend." He said.

"What were friends now?" She said.

"Yeah and another job that comes with that is listening now tell me what's wrong."

"I always hated fake people. Now I have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I came here to get protection from my father when I get sorted into the house that worships him." She said.

"Yeah well Wyatt and I are with you the whole way and it will only be for a little while until mom and the aunts find your mom." He said.

"Thanks." She said.

He stood to leave. "Can you stay here tonight she asked. Just to sleep nothing more."

"Sure." He said lying down next to her on the bed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said to Harry.

"I don't know but I think that we should tell Dumbledore." Harry said standing up and walking out of Gryffindor Tower followed by Ron.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they reached the statue.

"Great how are we supposed to get in now?" Ron said.

"Dumbledore gave me the password in the beginning of the year just in case anything happened. Blood Lollypops." Harry said.

The staircase appeared and they walked down and knocked on his office door. "Come in." A voice from inside said.

They walked in and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "What can I do for you two this evening?" He asked.

"We saw something that you should know about." Ron said.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"That new 6th year Chris. Well when we walked into our dorm room tonight we saw his turn into blue stuff then disappeared." Harry said.

"Hmmm interesting. Well Harry, Ron thank you for telling me what you saw now I suggest you two get back to bed before curfew." Dumbledore said.

"Is that all your going to tell us?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley it is." He said.

They walked out of his office.

**

* * *

**

**The next Morning**

Harry and Ron told Hermione what they saw last night.

"Well seems like we have a new project on our hands." She said.

"Shh here comes one of them." She said nodding toward Wyatt who sat down at the end of the table.

* * *

Camille woke up and turned over to see Chris lying next to her. For a minute she didn't know were she was, but then it all came back to her and she smiled. It was good to have someone she could trust. She nudged him awake.

"I sleep that's all." He said waking up with a start.

"I know. I was here silly." Camille said getting out of bed and grabbing some clean cloths and walking into the bathroom.

"Hey I'm orbing back to my room. I'll see you at breakfast." Chris yelled through the bathroom door.

"Ok." She yelled back.

A/N: Please Review


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Nine

Camille walked down to breakfast and sat down next to Pansy.

"Hey." She said grabbing a piece of toast.

"You work fast don't you?" Pansy said.

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked.

"Nothing just that I heard a male voice in your room last night." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Pansy I can honestly tell you that person who came trough my door last night was me." Camille said with a smirk standing up and walking over to Chris.

"Hey Cam." He said.

"Hey make a scene with me?" She asked glancing over at Pansy.

"Sure." He said with a shrug.

Camille grabbed Chris and kissed hi hard on the mouth. He seemed shocked at first but then started returning it. He teased her mouth open with his tongue she opened with a smirk. After a few more seconds of this they stopped for air.

"Thanks." She said and walking away to her next class which was Potions.

"What as that all about." Wyatt asked walking besides her.

"Nothing just messing with my new house." Camille said with a smile leaving Wyatt standing there speechless.

Camille got to the Potions room and took a seat in the back of the class room. She light her caldron to get ready to make a potion. She felt someone take a seat next to her. She looked over and saw Blaise Zabini.

"Hello my dark princess." He said with a grin.

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you." She said.

"You know what really surprises me is that your father didn't know you were here." Blaise said.

"Yeah well let's keep it that way." Camille said with a glare.

"You do know he is looking for you and it's my job to make sure he finds you." Blaise said.

Camille could feel her eyes changing color. She felt the hear flood through her. She looked at the fire beneath her cauldron and it suddenly grow. She then looked over at Blaise.

"What's wrong with your eyes! There Red." He yelled.

"Get a message for my so called Father for me. If he hurts my Mother in any way I will make sure that he burns in the pits of hell for all eternity." Camille said.

Blaise just nodded, stood up, and moved to a seat across the room. Camille closed her eyes and calmed down as much as possible. She then tried to pay attention to Professor Snape as much as possible.

A/N: I mentioned in one of my chapters that Camille was an elemental which means she can control the elements. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Please Review

Chapter 10

Camille sat in her Defense against the Darks Arts class hoping that the professor wouldn't call on her to do a demonstration. She really didn't feel comfortable using her wand. Cherry Wood, dragon heartstring, 10 inches.

"Can anybody tell me the difference between a Werewolf and a Windiago? Miss. Riddle."

"A Windiago feeds off of people in love that have a certain blood type a Werewolf will basically feed off of anybody. Both turn during the 3 phases of the moon. Another difference is that you can become a Werewolf if you get bit by one; you turn into a Windiago by getting scratched by one. There is no cure for a Werewolf. But if you kill the Windiago that changed you then you're cured." She said.

"Very good 20 points to Slytherin. Now can anyone tell me the weakness in them?" The Professor then called around the room.

Camille scanned the room and the people in it. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both houses were staring at her and the person next to her.

"You would think they never saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together." She whispered to Chris.

"I really don't think they have. Word has it that both houses have hated each other for centuries." Chris said.

"Well that explains a lot." She said.

"Yeah it does so you want to tell me what that kiss was about in the great hall." He said.

"Well Pansy that chick in Slytherin whose face is shaped like a pug well she was making very suggestive comments about how she heard a guys voice in my room last night and that I worked fast. So I decided to give her something truthful to talk about. Plus it keeps creepy guys away from me." She said looking towards Blaise.

"Having problems with him?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"I mean he isn't bad looking he really is hot but he is creepy like he keeps call me his dark princess and saying things about my father." She said with shudder.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I kind of went all fiery on him." She said with an innocent look.

"And that means what?" He asked.

"Well when I get mad you really don't want to have me around fire and well I was near fire and he made me mad so I kind of threatened him and told him to get a message to my father for me." She said.

"That's bad that means your father already knows your hear." He said whispering in her ear. To the others around them it looked like they were just having a nice loving conversation whisper sweet nothings in each others ears.

"He already knew I'm here." She said

"That's bad don't you think that maybe we should hit the road then." He said.

"No, Chris I feel like my place is here. Plus remember Hogwarts is one of the safest places on earth." She said.

"Yeah well don't get to comfortable." He said.

"Believe me I'm on edge as it is." She said.

"I can tell your all tense." He said.

"Yeah well you would be to if you were in my position. Did you know the first night I was here I decided to pretend to actually like being his daughter but then I couldn't stand being so fake." She said.

"Understandable so what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. All I know is this is were I need to be." She said with a sigh

"You two in the back do you want to share what your talking about to the rest of the class?" The Professor asked.

"Um……he just asked me a question about Windiagos." She said.

""Well from now on while you in my class you save your question for afterwards." He said and continued teaching his lesson.

"Meet me after class and we can talk some more." Chris said 10 minutes before it ended.

A/N: Please Review


End file.
